disneyfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Bjørne Brødre
Bjørne Brødre (eng: Brother Bear) er Oscar-nomineret tegnefilm fra 2003, produceret af Walt Disney Animation Studios og udgivet af Walt Disney Pictures i USA den 1. november 2003 og i Danmark den 6. februar 2004. Filmen handler om en inuitdreng, som sværger hævn over en bjørn, efter en kamp, hvor drengens ældste bror døde. Drengen følger efter bjørnen og dræber den, men Ånderne bliver vrede over denne unødvendige død, og forvandler drengen til en bjørn som straf. Efterfølgeren Bjørne Brødre 2 var en direkte-til-video, udkom i 2006. Handling Historien foregår i en istid i Nordamerika for længe siden. I en stammelandsby bor 3 brødre: Sitka, Denahi og Kenai. Sitka, den ældste, og Denahi, den mellemste, arbejder hårdt, og de synes at deres lillebror, Kenai, burde lege mindre og arbejde hårdere. Kenai, den yngste, hader bjørne, fordi de lever af den samme mad som dem, overtager landet og fordi de ødelægger hans manddomsceremoni. Ved denne ceremoni får "hovedpersonen" sit eget specielle totem, der symboliserer det som personen skal gøre eller kan. Sitka fik i sin tid en ørn for lederskab, og Denahi fik en ulv for visdom. Ved Kenais ceremnoni får han en bjørn for kærlighed. Kenai stiller spørgsmål ved sit totem: "Bjørne elsker ikke, de jager, de er uhyrer... de er tyve" (da han ser at bjørnene har stjalet af de fisk, som brødrene har fanget). Kenai bliver vred og følger sammen med sine brødre efter bjørnen. Under kampen mod bjørnen bliver Sitka dræbt, holder stammens sharman kvinde, Tanana en åndelig begravelse for Sitka. Efterfølgende bliver Kenai vred, smider sit totem væk og ignorer Denahis advarsel om at gøre ånderne vrede. Kenai følger efter bjørnen for hævn og får den da også dræbt oppe på toppen af et bjerg. Skuffede over Kenais handlinger, forvandler De Store Ånder og Sitkas ånd Kenai om til en bjørn, imens baggrundssangen synger på dets inuitiske sprog: "Alting vil blive klart for dig, når du ser ting igennem andres øjne." Uheldigvis ved Denahi, som fulgte efter Kenai for at stoppe ham, ikke hvad der er sket, og han tror derfor, at Kenai er bjørnen som dræbte Sitka. Han finder Kenais iturevne tøj, og tror nu at den bjørn han så også dræbte Kenai (selvom at bjørnen jo faktisk var Kenai). I sin sorg, husker Denahi på Kenais ord, og sværger hævn. Forvirret og været faldet i floden, vågner Kenai oppe på en bred, hvor Tanana lidt efter dukker op, som hjælper ham igennem hans chok over at være blevet forvandlet til en bjørn. Selvom at hun ikke forstår, hvad han siger til hende (han taler jo bjørn) råder hun ham til at finde bjerget, hvor lyset rører jorden, hvor han kan spørge Sitkas ånd, om at forvandle ham tilbage igen, hvorefter hun forsvinder, uden at fortælle hvilken vej han skal gå. Til Kenais overraskelse opdager han, at han er i stand til at tale med skovens dyr, men de eneste som er villige til at snakke med ham er to tvillinge-elge, Rod og Stub, som faktisk er mere interesseret i at gøre grin med Kenais tro på at han engang var et menneske, end at hjælpe ham. Kenai opgiver hjælp fra de to elge, og går i en fælde, som en jæger har sat op. Lidt efter dukker den lille bjørneunge, Koda op og hjælper ham ned, efter at Koda har fået Kenai overtalt til at følge med til Laksefloden lige ved siden af bjerget, hvor lyset rører jorden. Turen går nu videre, stadig med Denahi efter dem, men langsomt bliver Kenais irritation overfor Koda ændret til broderlig kærlighed. Især da Koda fortæller Kenai, at bjørne ser mennesker, som farlige uhyrer, sker der noget i Kenai, da han jo har troet det samme om bjørne. Endelig når de Laksefloden, hvor Kenai oplever at være omgivet af bjørne. Bjørnene accpeterer ham dog hurtigt, og han lærer hurtigt om det elskende samfund der imellem bjørnene, som får hans tidligere had til dem til at se helt dumt ud, samtidig med at han faktisk morer sig. Det hele ender dog brat, da Koda en dag fortæller Kenai, hvordan han egentlig blev adskilt fra sin mor. Kenai bliver mere og mere forfærdet, som han får viklet Kodas historie ind i hans egen, og han indser til sidst, at den historie som Koda fortæller er den samme, som dengang Kenai og hans brødre slås mod en bjørn. Kenai indser til hans forfærdelse at det var ham, der dræbte Kodas mor. Ked af alt den skade, som han gjort, bliver Kenai væk fra morgensamlingen den næste dag. Koda finder ham, og med stor skam og sorg, indrømmer Kenai, hvad der skete med Kodas mor, og at det var faktisk var ham, der dræbte hende. Over denne skrækkelige nyhed, løber Koda sin vej, gemmer sig oppe i et træ og ignorer Kenais undskyldninger og forsøg på tilgivelse. Da Koda var Kenais eneste grund til at blive ved Laksefloden, sørger Kenai nu op på bjerget for at finde Sitkas ånd. Koda er nu helt alene, men støder så på Rod og Stub, som har haft et større skænderi imellem dem, men ender med at blive venner igen, indser Koda betydningen af hans venskab med Kenai. Imellemtiden har Denahi fået fanget Kenai; og midt i det mest kritiske øjeblik, kommer Koda (som nu har tilgivet Kenai) til undsætning. Kenai kæmper for at beskytte Koda og er endda villig til af ofre sig selv for hans skyld, præcis som Kodas mor havde gjort. Med denne uselviske handling, har Kenai nu bevist at han har ændret sig, og Sitka, som har set hele optrinnet i form af en ørn, forvandler Kenai tilbage til sin menneskelige form. Men nu da Kenai er menneske igen, er han ikke i stand til at tale med Koda mere, og Koda er nu helt alene igen, efterladt af den bjørn, som han ellers var begyndt at se som sin bror. Og fordi Kenai ikke vil efterlade Koda, beder Kenai Sitka om at blive til en bjørn igen. Denahi, som har fået ny respekt for sin lillebror, kan nu kun se til at Kenai (efter eget ønske) bliver til en bjørn igen. Kenai og Denahi krammer hinanden farvel og det samme gør Koda med sin mor, som træder frem som en ånd. Filmen ender med at Kenai som bjørn, sammen med Koda, som bliver inviteret tilbage til sin stamme, hvor han laver en poteaftryk på en kæmpestor væg, hvor flere generationers af andre stammemedlemmers håndtryk er, som bevis på at han har udført meningen med sit dyre-totem. Roller Øvrige er også: Kirsten Peüliche, Martin Hestbæk, Anne Oppenhagen Pagh, Annevig Schelde Ebbe, Puk Scharbau, Julian Baltzer, Søren Ulrichs, Jens Jacob Tychsen, Niels Weyde. Priser 2004 ASCAP Film and Television Music Awards * Vandt "ASCAP Award Top Box Office Films" (Phil Collins) Academy Awards * Nomineret til "Best Animated Feature" (Aaron Blaise og Robert Walker) Academy of Science Fiction, Fantasy & Horror Films * Nomineret til "Saturn Award Best Animated Film" Annie Awards * Nomineret til "Outstanding Achievement in an Animated Theatrical Feature" * Nomineret til "Outstanding Character Animation" (Byron Howard) * Nomineret til "Outstanding Character Design in an Animated Feature Production" (Rune Brandt Bennicke) * Nomineret til "Outstanding Effects Animation" (Jason Wolbert) * Nomineret til "Outstanding Music in an Animated Feature Production (Phil Collins og Mark Mancina) * Nomineret til "Outstanding Production Design in an Animated Feature Production (Robh Ruppel) * Nomineret til "Outstanding Voice Acting in an Animated Feature Production (Jeremy Suarez for at lægge stemme til "Koda") * Nomineret til "Outstanding Writing in an Animated Feature Production" (Tab Murphy, Lorne Cameron, David Hoselton, Steve Bencich og Ron J. Friedman) BMI Film & TV Awards * Vandt "BMI Film Music Award" (Mark Mancina) Broadcast Film Critics Association Awards * Nomineret til "Critics Choice Award Best Animated Feature" Motion Picture Sound Editors * Nomineret til "Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing in Animated Features – Music" (Earl Ghaffari (musik editor)) * Nomineret til "Golden Reel Award Best Sound Editing in Feature Film – Animated – Sound" (Richard L. Anderson (supervising sound editor), Mike Chock (supervising sound editor), Reuben Simon (supervising foley editor), Steve Lee (sound editor) og Piero Mura (sound editor)) Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards * Nomineret til "PFCS Award Best Animated Film" Satellite Awards * Nomineret til "Golden Satellite Award Best Motion Picture, Animated or Mixed Media" * Nomineret til "Golden Satellite Award Best Original Song" (Phil Collins for sangen "Great Spirits") Young Artist Awards * Nomineret til "Young Artist Award Best Family Feature Film – Animation" * Nomineret til "Young Artist Award Best Performance in a Voice-Over Role – Young Actor" (Jeremy Suarez) ar:أخي الدب en:Brother Bear es:Brother Bear fr:Frère des Ours id:Brother Bear it:Koda, fratello orso pl:Mój brat niedźwiedź pt-br:Irmão Urso zh:熊的傳說 Kategori:Film Kategori:Tegnefilm Kategori:Animation Kategori:2003